


Getting Dressed (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Keanu & Y/N help each other get ready for a night out.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 11





	Getting Dressed (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Slight NSFW content, nudity??

Wiping at the now fogged glass mirror with his hand, Keanu sighed lightly, glaring his razors and trimmers on the bathroom counter.

 _“Babe? Almost done? The mirrors all foggy.”_ He called out. Keanu and you were in your bedroom’s bathroom, getting ready for an evening out. You were still occupied in the shower a few feet away, while Keanu got ready to trim his beard. 

The bedroom window was left slightly ajar, allowing the garden fresh, sweet summer breeze to pirouette through the atmosphere. The smell of summer cherry blossoms lingered so slightly, the drapes moving in steady, ocean like waves. The strong rays of the day are slowly being replaced with a pastel warmth. If you listened closely, you could almost hear the faint melody of the evening crickets, joyfully caroling the end of a sun kissed, August day.

A business associate of Keanu’s was throwing a dinner party. In classic Hollywood fashion, it was a formal affair. Keanu despised having to attend such parties. He was a simple man, who preferred the undemanding company of his close friends. Above all, he preferred _solely_ the company of his best friend, you. His fiancé.

Keanu & you had known each other longer than you had been together. You both attended the same library regularly. Many times, you would see each other browsing the isles, and engage in small talk. Sometimes, you would recommend books to each other, and express your love for literature on the library sofas, basking in the skyline sun, a make shift two person book show and tell unravelling in each other’s serene company. Eventually, after a few months, Keanu had mustered up the courage to ask you out to a coffee date, to talk about things _other_ than books. The rest is history, and here you were today. Engaged, happy, and immensely in love, smitten by each other.

 _“In a minute!”_ he heard your dulcet voice chime through the steamy glass door of the shower. Thereafter, he heard your melodious voice resume humming. You had a habit of humming in the shower. Keanu absolutely adored it. Sometimes when you were showering, he found himself cracking the bathroom door open slightly to hear your voice louder. Sometimes, he found himself humming in the shower as well, attributed to you. Little things like that made him remember more and more of how you were such a big part of his life now, how you’d built a home together.

With the clink of the shower off, and your humming conclude, he heard you again. _“Hand me the towel, love?”_

Keanu grasped the pearly white towel you had set aside and slide the shower door just enough to hand it to you. He caught a glimpse at your bare figure in front of him, skin steaming lightly from the warmth, making you shimmer like the heavens. Your lengthy, lush locks looked alluring as ever, slightly sticking to your wet skin. In his eyes, you were a goddess. A goddess only he had the pleasure of residing in, the chance to luxuriate in the alter of you, only granted to him. 

After wrapping the towel around, you stepped out of the shower, prancing to the counter where your lover stood, to apply your moisturizers and face creams. Keanu referred to them as potions, it made you laugh every time. He had a hard time comprehending why you used them; to him, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Why would someone like you need that stuff anyway? He was such a boy.

Immediately, you saw Keanu smile as he eyed you up and down. You playfully slapped his arm. “ _Stop it, Reeves!”_

 _“Can’t help myself, darling._ ” His husky voice chuckled, snaking his arms around your towel covered waist, gently turning you to lean your back against the granite counter and face him. _“Why do we even have to go to this thing anyway?”_ he questioned, rolling his eyes.

 _“Because they’re your friends, and they personally asked you to come out twice.”_ You answer, wrapping your arms around his neck, tapping his nose with your index playfully, finishing with a lingering kiss to his jaw.

Keanu gently lifted you to sit on the counter. _“I’d rather we stay here.”_ He spoke, burying his face in your neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. It was still damp from your shower, but the glowy dew you radiated made him unable to keep his hands to himself. He often had trouble _not_ touching you. Whether it was as you made dinner & him being able to sneak up behind you, engulfing you in a hug, as you absentmindedly worked, or as he drove the car with you in the passenger seat, him holding your hand loosely, or resting it on your thigh. It wasn’t necessarily out of lust, most of the time, it was out of pure love. Holding onto something you valued.

You tangled your fingers in his dark brunette mane, closing your eyes, gently tilting your head back to allow him more access. You were a complete sucker for the way he kissed your neck, his soft lips on your skin never failed to send goosebumps cascading down your spine.

However, when he trailed his kisses lower, kissing your collarbone, & his fingers softly peeled the towel down, _dancing_ , pirouetting along your nude thigh, ultimately exposing a hint of your breasts, you lightly pushed him back, giggling.

 _“Stop it, Ke!”_ you said, bringing the towel back up to cover your exposed chest, a rosy hue perceptible on your cheeks. He still managed have this effect on you, even after the years of being each others. 

_“Just a quickie?”_ he smiled, staring at your lips, toying with the hem of the towel on your thighs.

 _“Absolutely not! We’re going to get late, I haven’t even started my makeup, and you haven’t even picked out a suit yet.”_ You declare, pushing him away as you hop off the counter. 

_“Just a kiss then?”_ he proposed, taking hold of your hand to prevent you from walking away.

You smiled and walked closer to him, tippy toeing to prop yourself up, and cupped his cheek. You connected your lips with his, and gave him a sweet kiss, as he brought his other hand to rest on the small of your back. Pulling away, you patted his cheek. _“There,”_ you grinned.

He kissed your forehead, and let you walk back into your bedroom, towards the wardrobe. 

_“What about tonight then? Before bed?”_ he asked, looking down and slightly kicking the floor. He was incredibly silly sometimes, and you found it kinda cute how he was getting upset over not being allowed to make love to you right then and there. 

_“Hmmm..I’ll think about it.”_ You replied, before winking at him.

Keanu chuckled lightly, before trailing behind you. _“What are you wearing, babe?”_ he asked, before looking through his side of the wardrobe, browsing his suits and ties.

 _“I don’t know, I was thinking a dress but I don’t know which one.”_ You pondered, tapping your chin.

 _“What about this one?”_ Keanu asked, pulling at a black dress you had wore on one of your first dates with him. He took you to the fancier side of town, for dinner and a play.

_“I don’t know, I’ve wore this a few times too many, don’t you think?”_

_“You look damn pretty in it.”_ He smiled, placing a kiss to your shoulder. He wrapped his arms around your waist again, and leaned his chin on top of your head.

 _“You think I look pretty in everything, that doesn’t help.”_ You laughed, placing your hands over his that were wrapped around you.

 _“I also think you look pretty in **nothing**..”_ you heard his silky voice.

 _“Keanu! What is up with you today?”_ you slapped his hand, laughing.

 _“I’m sorry. I just really love you. What about this one?”_ he pointed to a navy blue bodycon.

 _“Huh…its kinda cute. Maybe ill just wear this one then.”_ You say, grabbing hold of the dress to give it a quick iron. _“Can you please please please pick out a suit before we get late?”_ you eye him, turning on your feet to walk out of the wardrobe. 

_“Black or grey?”_ he asks you, browsing through his side of the wardrobe.

 _“You know black on you is my favourite!”_ you call out from the other side of the room, you were in the process of getting out your garments from your dresser.

Keanu smiled to himself, picking out a black suit. He turned his gaze to his collection of ties. _“You picked the navy blue dress, right hun?”_ you heard him call out.

 _“Yeah!”_ you called back. _“Why?”_ you ask, not looking up, focused on the task of ironing your dress.

Keanu picked out a navy blue tie to match your dress. I _t’s the little things that matter,_ he often thought to himself. Laying the suit out on your shared bed, Keanu made his way back to the washroom to finish trimming his beard, and fixing up his hair, as you finished up your hair and makeup at your vanity. You both had thrown on some of your favourite jams on the speaker, and casually swayed away to the music while getting ready, occasionally singing and belting some high notes together.

Once finally finished your makeup and hair, you stepped into your dress. Keanu had already thrown on the pants and dress shirt to his suit. He was in the process of buttoning the sleeves, as you padded up to him, turning your back to him.

 _“Zip me,”_ you conveyed, pumping on some floral perfume to your wrists and neck as you waited for him.

Keanu happily zipped the dress up your back, finishing with a tender, adoring kiss placed on your exposed back, arranging your hair exactly how you liked it, and had it placed before. He smiled at your gorgeous you looked.

_“Thank you!”_ you chirp, about to walk away to grab your heels, as Keanu stops you in your tracks again by a touch of the wrist. Holding up his tie, he smiles sheepishly.

Keanu knew how to tie a tie. You _knew_ he knows how to tie a tie. He claimed you always tied it better than he could, though. You think it had more to do with him liking the extra 30 seconds he gets to stare at you, and the way your brows furrowed together as you tied it on him.

You sighed, but smiled at the same time. _“Come this way,”_ you tell him, as you grab his arm and lead him towards the bed. You were shorter than he was, so needless to say, you needed a slight boost to properly get enough access to tie a tie on him.

Propping yourself up on the king bed, leaning on your knees, you pull him closer by the shoulder, and start bringing the tie around his neck. Keanu watches as you tuck your hair behind your ear to get a better look, and tilt your head slightly. He keeps his hands secure on your waist as you work, rubbing soothing circles on your tantalizing hips.

 _“Do we need to take anything? Maybe a bottle from the celler?”_ you ask, pushing down the collar of his dress shirt over the tie, and perfectly positioning everything in place.

 _“I think we’re fine.”_ Keanu responds. _“Thank you, darling.”_ He says, placing a kiss on your neck as a return of the favour.

With your hands still placed on his shoulders, you hop down off the bed, and lace your hand with his, looking up at him. _“You’re looking very handsome, Reeves.”_ You smile. Your eye catches a few of his stray hairs out of place. Tippy toeing up to reach his head, you comb through his hair with your fingers, lightly attempting to soothe down the strays. _“Don’t you think you should get a little tiny trim? Just to keep everything a little cleaner and more put together, yenno.”_ You frown, still combing. 

_“I thought you like my long hair?”_ he wonders, snaking his arms around your waist again.

 _“I do! Just a little trim to clean it up a little.”_ You reply, tucking one side behind his ear. “ _There, perfect.”_ You giggle. _“Okay, lets go! We’re just on time.”_ You say, unwrapping his arms from your waist to grab your heels again. 

–

 _“Can you grab my purse, babe?”_ you call out to Keanu, while putting an earing on. Keanu walks back out of the wardrobe holding your pencil black heels and a purse.

Throwing on his suit jacket, he watches you finally put the entire outfit together as you slip into your shoes. Dabbing on some woody cologne, he grins your way. _“Looking good, darling.”_

You grin back. _“Technically, I got ready before you. You still don’t have your shoes on.”_ You smile.

_“Is that so, huh?”_ he chuckles. _“Congratulations on being the first one ready. For once.”_ He smirks.

_“Why thank you.”_ You bow, chuckling. _“Meet me downstairs,”_ you say, before swaying out of the room to the front door, waiting for Keanu as he grabbed the last of his things. 

–

Walking down the stairs, placing his wallet in his suit pants, and grabbing the keys, he extends his arm out to you. 

_“Shall we, my lady?”_ he grins.

You giggle, hooking your arm with his, and place a kiss on his bicep. Leaning your head against his arm, you feel him kiss the top of your head. 

_“Wow, I cannot believe I get to show you off to everyone. How did I ever get so god damn lucky?”_ he smiles, shaking his head, as you both start walking out the door, Keanu placing his hand on the small of your back as you lock the door and walk to the car. 

In the rather calming Summer end breeze, the smell of freshly ripened oranges fills the lavender hued California evening air. All seems good in the world, the sun threatening to bid goodnight, the stars whispering, preparing for a shimmery drape to caste over the evening horizon. The golden undertones spilling into the world really brought out the beauty in your lover’s eyes. Everything about him in that moment, this treasure you called yours, so perfect, so right. Yours, all yours. 

Reaching behind yourself to grab his hand, you slowly guide it down to your ass, before winking at him. _“Keep saying things like that, & you’ll have to help **un** dress me as well tonight.”_

You see the apples of his cheeks blush a tinge of rosy pink. _“I wont mind.”_ he smirks, opening the car door for you, thanking the sky, for giving him _you_. 


End file.
